jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jw-skyguy
Profil · Diskussion Jedi-Tempel · Galerie Datei:Tusk.gif ToDo-Liste · Projekte · HoloNet-News ---- Bytes __TOC__ Einzelnachweise in der Einleitung Deine Korrektur war richtig, im Einleitungsabschnitt sollten keine Einzelnachweise stehen. Einzige Ausnahme: Beruht das Lemma (der Titel des Artikels) auf einer Eigenübersetzung, so ist das durch eine Anmerkung kenntlich zu machen, in welcher der englische Originalbegriff genannt wird. Du hast also alles richtig gemacht Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 08:34, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :*Puh* Gott, sei Dank Datei:;-).gif. Ich war mir nur nicht mehr ganz sicher, drum die lange Zusammenfassung. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:45, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 9000 Außerdem muss ich mich ja irgendwie für die Kekse von vorhin revanchieren :D Lass es dir schmecken :) AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 21:25, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :*mampf* Danke. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:26, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Skuyguy! Alles Gute, hast in letzter Zeit wirklich n Haufen gearbeitet! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 08:49, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Quelle kannst für meinen artikel DC-GNK bitte ep.4 als quelle einfügen, denn ich weis nicht wie das gehtDasDa (Diskussion) 18:15, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:16, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wahlenliste Wo wurde beschlossen, dass die Liste auf die Wahlenseiten kommt? Das ist vollkommen sinnlos, denn wenn man schon bei den Kandidaten ist, sieht man die Artikel doch eh. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass besprochen wurde, die in den Community-Bereich zu setzen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:47, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Was für eine Liste? Meinst du graue Leiste? --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:50, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Die Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen, die du immer aktualisierst. Die hast du in die graue Leiste gesetzt. Das ist aber vollkommen sinnlos, denn wenn man die graue Leiste geöffnet hat, sieht man die Kandidaten sowieso. Corran (Diskussion) 18:51, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Tatsächlich. Ich habe das der Ordnung halber gemacht, du kannst sie aber rausnehmen. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:08, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Seite machen Kannst du bitte eine seite zu the advanture of teebo machen ?DasDa (Diskussion) 15:31, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich kann ich das, aber ich weiß nicht was ich da reinschreiben soll. Und bitt, bitte mache eine Abschnittsüberschrift. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:57, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Abschnittsüberschrift ohne Inhalt N'abend, Kollege. Wollte dich nur eben darauf hinweisen, dass du hier eine Abschnittsüberschrift ohne einem Text darunter hinterlassen hast. Steckt da ein Sinn dahinter, oder handelt es sich dabei um einen dir unterlaufenen Fehler? Bei Letzterem würde ich dich bitten, das zu entfernen. Gruß AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 15:36, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, das sollte so nicht sein. Ich hab's entfernt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:41, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bitte um unabhängige Meinung Hallo, wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, bearbeite ich gerade den Artikel über Nyriaan. In diesem Zusammenhang fiel mir auf, dass die verfügbaren Quellen das Sternsystem größtenteils als Luire-System bezeichnen und nicht als Nyriaan-System. Spricht aus deiner Sicht etwas dagegen, den Systemartikel „Nyriaan-System“ auf die bisherige Weiterleitung „Luire-System“ zu verschieben? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:27, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, ich finde nicht das hierbei etwas dagegen spricht. Das ist genau wie bei Aleen und Aleen-Minor. Aleen Minor wird im Essentiell Atlas immer als Aleen bezeichnet, aber das ist nicht so. Ziemlich verwirrend wenn solche Namen zusammenkommen, nicht. Datei:;-).gif Skyguy (Commkanal) 12:01, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zur Zeit vs. zu Zeiten Kleine stilistische Erläuterung: Laut Duden ist beides möglich, vgl. hier. Ich bevorzuge die Form "zur Zeit der Klonkriege", um den Plural nicht unnötig zu doppeln und so einen besseren Lesefluss zu erreichen. Hingegen würde ich bei einer einzelnen Person die andere Form wählen, also z.B. "zu Zeiten Palpatines". --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:49, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hallo, magst du mal in den Chat kommen? Ich hätte da etwas vergleichsweise Wichtiges. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:35, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich.Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:37, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Yaru Korsins Testament Hallo Skyguy, ich wollt dich dann doch gerne mal fragen wie du Yaru Korsins Testament darstellen willst wenn nicht durch ein Zitat? Kannst es ja gerne abändern wenn du meinst das es nicht in Ordnung ist oder direkt löschen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von SpySpy (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19. Oktober 2013, 17:57 Uhr) :Moin, moin, SpySpy. Skyguy hat sich dort geirrt, ich habe die NA abgeändert – man darf das Buch benutzen. Bei einem Zitat muss man das doch sogar, geht ja nicht anders. Allerdings hast du keine Quelle angegeben. Du musst am Ende des Artikels schreiben, woher du die Zitate und die Informationen hast. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:16, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Setze bei Diskussionsbeiträgen bitte immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als der Vorredner. ::Ja ich habe mich geirrt. Das Danach sackte Korsin im Sessel zusammen, das Bild erstarrte. ''Kurz darauf fummelte Varner Hilts an dem Gerät herum da es sich nicht ordnungsgemäß abgeschaltet hat. Dann kam eine weitere Nachricht - die vor dem Testament aufgenommen wurde - zum vorschein. '' hat so abgeschrieben gewirkt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:32, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, du hast recht. Datei:--).gif Ich finde die entsprechende Stelle gerade nicht, aber das sieht tatsächlich so aus. Also, lieber SpySpy: Bitte gib eine Quelle an und, sofern möglich, schreibe nicht das gesamte Buch ab. Datei:;-).gif Es ist erlaubt, Stellen zu übernehmen, aber wenn es keine Zitate sind, ist es in einem JP-Artikel nicht erwünscht, einfach das Buch abzutippen. Auch wenn es erlaubt ist, versuche doch, eine eigene Note mit einzubringen. Was das Testament betrifft: ''Das musst du natürlich abschreiben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:42, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Verschiebung der Batallione von Zhell Grundsätzlich gebe ich dir Recht, dass Battalione '''der' Zhell'' richtig wäre, allerdings habe ich mich hier an Quellen gehalten, welche die Gruppe als Batallione '''von' Zhell'' benennt. Und wenn es sich hierbei um einen Eigennamen handelt, ist die grammatikalische Korrektheit zweitrangig. Ich bitte dich also diese Entscheidung nochmals zu überdenken... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:33, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hm, wenn es sich hierbei um einen Eigennamen handelt, dann ist meine Verschiebung selbstverständlich inkorrekt und sollte rückgängig gemacht werden. Ich kenne diesen Bereich von SW nicht, darum habe ich jetzt nach grammatikalischer Richtigkeit geurteilt. Danke aber das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:32, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Aufgrund obiger Diskussion und der Quellen habe ich den Artikel zurückverschoben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:59, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage: Es Hallo Skyguy, diese Vorlage ist sicher gut und nützlich. Allerdings solltest du noch in den --Teil eine Erklärung bzw. „Gebrauchsanweisung“ hineinschreiben. Ich dachte nämlich zuerst, es ginge um das Buch von Stephen King ;) LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:13, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Aber selbstverständlich. Und welches Buch vom guten Stephen meinst du den? Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:20, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Na das hier natürlich: Es ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:10, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke, weiß schon. Ich lese gerade Under the Dome, aber Es hört sich auch gut an.Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:45, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) 1I.oo0 :Vielen Dank, Leute. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:35, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Sry, für die späte Antwort, ich war in einem Trainingscamp. Super Arbeit mit dem Keks, und DANKE! Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:57, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte mal hallo sagen und wissen, ob du mal beim Artikel Lord Starkiller verbeischaunen könntest, zum kontrollieren und für verbesserungen, ok